


I forgive you

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Hannibal, Bottom!Will, M/M, Rimming, Season 3, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top!Will, catacomb sex, first chapter Will's perspective, second chapter, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on season 3 trailer, does contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He opens the doors, staring down the long tunnel lined with lanterns. It is dark, gloomy. Still he knows Hannibal is ahead of him as he walks down.

Reaching the end he turns, not knowing where the other is. Straining to hear a noise but it is silent. Only hearing his own intake of air and his heart beating, the pain swelling in his chest slightly as he swallows. He looks up slightly hoping the walls that close in around them carry his voice to where it needs to be heard within the catacombs.

“I forgive you”

Pausing as he listens again.

Nothing.

His eyes falls slightly, he lets his mouth fall. Standing there as he hopes the other has heard his words, spoken truthfully for him. For his does forgive him in a way.

Suddenly a shadow appears in front of him, moving closer as it walks into the light. Letting out a shaky breath, he stands his ground as Hannibal moves towards him, his eyes focus, his pace slowly and steady.

Nothing is spoken as Hannibal moves closer, he wants to say something himself but the words are hard to find as he looks back concentrating on the lips that move closer towards him.

Then Hannibal is standing only inches from him, he looks up into his eyes.

“I forgive you” He whispers.

Seeing an unshed tear in the others eye as one of his own rolls down his cheek. A hand pressed to his face again as a thumb rubs the tear away.

Closing his eyes as he bows his head slightly, accepting what this is, what he wants. He opens them again, parting his own lips as he moves forward. Feeling Hannibal’s lips against his own, the softness as they begin to kiss.

Suddenly he feels hands on the back of his neck dragging him closer, not letting him slip back. The kiss becoming deeper as he closes his eyes.

He grabs on to the leather jacket, feeling the zipper in his fingers as he pulls it closer to him. Only breaking the kiss for air. His eyes falling onto Hannibal as the man pants before him.

“I forgive you” Hannibal breathes.

Moving his hands, pulling back the leather jacket as he then pushes Hannibal against the wall. Sealing his lips over his again, feeling the presence of his tongue in his mouth. Brushing against his teeth as he tastes the wine.

He breathes hard through his nose, not wanting to let go. His fingers fumbling with the shirt as Hannibal’s hands gently move over Will, taking his clothes off with ease, controlled and precise in their movements.

Giving up as he pulls back from the kiss, he lets out a groan as he rips Hannibal’s shirt down the front, pulling it from his body. Watching the smile that Hannibal shows Will, bearing his teeth slightly. Shoving him roughly back into the wall again as he kisses him and begins on his pants.

Feeling Hannibal’s hands sliding down his back, stripping him of his shirt. He lets his arms fall back as it is removed, his bottom lip bitten in the process as he lets out a small noise of pleasure. Leaning back into the kiss as he finally undoes Hannibal’s pants, sliding his hand in as he feels his erection against the fabric of his briefs.

Hannibal’s hand move from his arms, cupping his ass at first, then they slide around and begin to remove his pants.

Both panting slightly as they begin removing there shoes, his feet touching the cold surface after the manages to pull off his socks. Pushing down Hannibal’s own pants and he begins to lower himself down his body.

First placing a kiss on his chin, leaving his mouth open slightly as he begins to move down his chest. Inhaling deeply as he smells the cologne, it is the same as what he used in Baltimore making his own cock twist as he tastes the sweat now starting to come from the man. Feeling the chest hair brushing against his own chin and lips as he nears his briefs.

Gently planting a kiss on the erection that presses through the fabric as he kneels, letting his hands slide down Hannibal’s torso as he feels his chest moving as he breathes. Coming to rest on the waist band, hooking a finger into the elastic as he pulls them down.

Pressing his forehead to Hannibal’s abdomen as he does so, his cock freed at last as it bobs up. Resting under his jaw, he turns his head. Letting the stubble graze upon it as he feels Hannibal’s muscles move against him.

He turns his head slightly as he presses soft kisses to the cock, starting at the base as he works his way to the head. As he places the last kiss on it, taking it into his mouth as he swallows Hannibal whole. Hearing the moan escape his lips as he silently mutters something above him.

Hannibal’s hands coming to rest on his head as he begins to move back and forth, swirling his tongue and letting his teeth graze slightly. He brings his hands up, placing them on Hannibal’s hips at first before they wonder, grabbing his ass as he pulls the man closer to him.

Then he tilts his head back, releasing Hannibal’s cock from his mouth as he pants and stands. Letting his pants fall to the ground as he steps out of them. Kissing Hannibal again as he feels the man’s hands wrap around him.

Turning as he is now placed against wall, Hannibal letting go of his lips as he moves to his neck. Sucking hard as he lets a groan escape him and claws at Hannibal’s back. A new sensation creeping through his system in the process.

Once he feels his neck released, he feels hands pulling him forward and spinning him to face the wall now. A foot between his legs kicks them apart, making him stand wider.

Feeling a hand rest against his back, pushing his chest into the wall when suddenly he lets in a sharp intake of breath, then letting out a hoarse scream of pleasure. Warmth engulfing his hole as he feels Hannibal’s tongue pressing against it, then a finger.

So much so quickly has him scratching at the wall as he lets a throaty name leave his lips. “ _Hannibal_ ”.

Stretching him as he feels the man’s spit on his body making him whimper slightly when he pushes in the second finger. He wants to look back, to see his face but the one hand Hannibal has free he holds to his back. Pushing his chest into the wall preventing him from doing so.

Biting his own lip as he squeezes his eyes shut, holding his breath as he tries to stop the air leaving his lungs with the scream perched under his chin. He feels his hole being spread wider, scissored by the skilled fingers that hit the nerves, making him let out a groan again.

Then finally a third finger that makes him buck his hips forward slightly arching his back as his eyes snap open and stare into the ceiling above. Mouth agape as the feeling starts to take over his body, he relaxes the muscles as he tries to lean back into the fingers, wanting more.

“ _Hannibal_ ”

Feeling the fingers still as he feels Hannibal’s warmth rise against his back, then the fingers slipping out. The feeling of emptiness behind him sets in a little.

Until he feels the head of Hannibal’s cock against him. Pressing in as the hand stays firm at his back, it pushes in slowly, painfully so. Then it suddenly slides in easier.

He lets out a sigh, sounding more like a moan as he closes his eyes. It still hurts, but there is something more than just the feeling of pain now. Having Hannibal behind him, slowly beginning to fuck him, feeling his chest hair ghost his back.

“ _Will_ ”

He turns his head slightly, feeling the bangs from Hannibal fall against his cheek as the man presses a kiss to his neck, moving up as he nips at the lobe.

Unable to do anything, feeling sated in a way he never thought possible, he closes his eyes. Mouth agape as Hannibal’s teases his ear, letting out another moan of pleasure as he feels Hannibal speed up.

Bringing his hand down from the wall, his throws it out behind Hannibal. Trying to pull him closer as he fucks him harder. Groaning as his chest starts to be pounded into the wall. The dirt against his face and rubbing against his skin.

Moaning harder and nearly screaming when he feels himself being lifted and jolted as Hannibal groans behind him. An arm wrapped around his stomach now as he continues thrusting into him.

“ _Aaahhhh_ ”

Screaming the last as he comes so hard, slumping slightly as he feels Hannibal rut against him once last time and then the warmth filling inside him as he comes. Eyes tightly closed as he breathes heavily through the orgasm, riding it out with Hannibal as the man is still behind him. Being impaled on Hannibal’s cock as his ass milks it.

He pants heavily afterwards, moving a hand down to hold over Hannibal’s as he does so. Not letting him move. He doesn’t want to. He needs to keep feeling him, even though it hurts right now.

Then Hannibal pulls out as he lets out a sob, feeling empty again, as he pounds his fist against the wall.

However he opens his eyes when he feels the breath against his neck, hands wrapping around his chest as his knees buckle. Sliding gently down onto the floor as Hannibal holds him, turning him so he can see his face as he sinks down and kisses him deeply again. Feeling their bodies against each other as hands begin to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Hannibal & Top Will. From Hannibal's perspective

Calloused hands run over the smooth skin of Will, his sweet soft lips still pressed against his own as he feels his tongue in his mouth. He can’t help but to suck on it greedily, waiting for this moment that should have been months ago now.

Pulling apart as he moves down Will’s neck, showering the man in kisses delicately, his hands running over the rougher edges where the scar is.

Raising himself, he pulls Will up with him. Smirking as he gently moves down and kisses the scar and then glides his tongue over it. Tasting the still healing flesh, his mark upon the skin of what he most wanted.

Nails scratch at his back as he continues to worship the scar, then he looks up when he feels his hair being pulled and a hoarse voice whispering.

“ _I want to fuck you_ ”

His heart beat picking up a notch as Will suddenly grabs the back of his head, dragging him forward to kiss again. He returns it with as much enthusiasm.

Will’s hands glide down his back, one dipping between his cheeks. Beginning to circle his entrance as Will continues kissing him deeply.

His eyes open as he looks at Will who is lost in the moment, he lets out a groan that the other man swallows. Sending a shiver down his spine when he begins to probe his entrance.

When it breaks, Will’s hands come up where he leans over. Letting a dribble of saliva from his mouth onto his fingers, smirking at him where he guides his hand back down and rubs it against him.

His back arching slightly as Will coats his entrance and inserts a finger, he cannot moan for his lips are sealed by Will’s again. The man hungry for his groans of pleasure as he continues to slowly insert his finger and twist it, then start to stretch it as he pushes in a second digit.

His hands move to cup Will’s ass again, squeezing the firm muscles as Will releases his lips. Pressing his forehead against his own as he pants.

Will lets out a shaky sigh of pleasure as he scissors him now, he can feels his own erection growing again. Pressing against Will’s own hard cock as it leaks pre-cum over him.

Tilting his head back as he lets out a moan, the words escaping his lips before he realised.

“Dieve ….. Daugiau”

“ _Wha?_ ” Will groans out trough gritted teeth.

Gripping his ass tighter as Will whines.

“ _More_ ”

A hand moves up his back at the request, gripping him just as tight as nails dig into his skin again. Letting out a keening noise as he feels Will guiding a third finger in.

It is as though the breath has been knocked from his lungs by a forceful punch, it is indescribable with what he feels. Closing his eyes to savour the moment, but opening them up to look at Will again.

Seeing his face slightly flushed, the sweat on his forehead where his curls stick to it slight. He brings a hand free, moving up to place on Will’s neck as the man continues to fuck him vigorously with his fingers. Their bodies rocking slightly.

“Ant grindų”

“ _English Hannibal”_

_“On… The floor”_

Will’s eyes went wide, his fingers stopped, then slowly he pulled them out as he leaned in and kissed his soft lips. Letting out a low groan when they left him.

It didn’t stop him however from moving his hands over Will’s body as he kicked their clothes into a pile on the floor so Will had somewhere to lay down. Which he did.

Following him, he straddled the younger man’s hips as he leaned over and kissed him. Grabbing his cock as he gave it a few pumps to watch Will moan and shut his eyes, he looked beautiful with his mouth open and moaning Hannibal’s name without the syllables.

Resting his own ass against his erection, he rose slightly as Will placed his hands on his hips to support him.

Slowly sitting back onto his cock, guiding it in with his hand as he tried to keep a straight face and watch Will, however he couldn’t help but to let his breath hitch as he felt it breaching him. Stretching him wider than he believed, the searing pain with a dizzying pleasure in it.

Will bucked slightly under him, twisting his head as his eyes opened and he watched him. Feeling his hands tighten on his hips.

It didn’t take much to have himself sitting on Will’s groin as he stayed there for a few seconds savouring the feeling, then using his knees as he began to slowly rise and fall. Sitting all the way up until he nearly felt Will’s cock out, he brought his own hand to his mouth. Letting a pool of saliva into it as slicking Will up so it was easier to move.

When he began to ease down onto it, watching Will’s mouth gape open then his jaw tighten. It was easier, placing his hands on Will’s chest as he leaned slightly forward and began to move up and down slowly, the occasional thrust from Will underneath him as he did.

Then as he began to pick it up, squeezing his knees together, pressing against Will’s chest for support as he panted on top of him. He felt a hand at his cock, beginning to stroke and pump it.

Digging his nails into Will’s chest as the younger man’s hands toyed with him.

“ _I-I… Negali išlaikyti…..Much longer”_

All he heard in response was a throaty groan. Suddenly Will’s knees moving behind him, his hand gone from his cock, placing it back on his hip as he held him tight and began to thrust into him.

His back arched as his head tilted back, leaning back slightly as Will began to hit his cock against his prostate.

He let out a groan and suddenly he felt the hand moving from his hips back to his cock, giving it a few tugs.

His hands flung behind, gripping onto Will’s thighs as he did, riding his bucks as he came. Then feeling Will’s body twitching him under him and his cock convulsing inside of him.

Holding himself just above Will as he felt it, rode it out. His own jaw clenched as he looked down at Will, seeing his head tilted back and his mouth wide open as he held his breath, then releasing finally as he slumped down again.

Moving as he slid off Will, lying next to the man as he caught his own breath and laid a arm over his chest. Feeling his heart hammer against his skin.

After a minute he stood, pulling Will up where he pushed him against the wall again in a deep kiss.

“We should get dressed” He mutters to him.

Only an inch from his face, but he watches his eye light up. A smile curving his lips, feeling his hands wrap around his torso as he pulls him in for another deep one, letting his tongue work more. Finally pulling free.

“We should go before someone spots us down here…. I don’t think you could talk your way out of this” Will says, giving him a slight push back as he bends over to pick up his clothing.

“No… However my room may be more suitable” He says.

Watching the cheeky grin spread across Wills lips. 


End file.
